Ransom
by Jarawi
Summary: Una historia donde el amor de Yuuri es exactamente lo que Victor necesita para ser salvado. Aún si eso significa desobedecer las reglas del cielo. "Yo solo quería que volviera a sonreír..." Este One-Shot participa en la dinámica #YOIRegionalMusic Canción asignada: Amar y querer - José José


p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="2fc004f93cd9e90bd0d6364c3e292240"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Sabe donde está./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="68b1b3d1899d9edb51015a931a7ea563"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Su rostro cubierto solo le permite ver oscuridad, pero reconoce la textura esponjosa bajo sus pies descalzos, es el pasillo de color azul que se extiende como si no tuviera fin, aunque sí existe. Lo sabe porque los hombres que lo sujetan a cada extremo de su cuerpo suavizan el agarre y se detienen./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="e57c144d1b840beb867ad6699d0bcc37"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Han llegado./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="4f69015fc27e9984a37073dce4ad5208"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Escucha como las puertas blancas se abren y de nuevo siente el impulso ajeno en sus brazos, obligándolo a avanzar./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="aa21fe3c5f7ff7c77457b3ecc104b5dd"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"—Entra el acusado—dice alguien, quiere saber de quien se trata. Los conoce a todos, pero después de pasar largo tiempo en el mundo terrenal es imposible /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"identificarles/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="64b8edf8a9df9c3ff89e50f009f7d57a"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Sus guías vuelven a detenerlo, esta vez con una brusquedad que le hace caer de rodillas./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="28dab9eacb18c90e5492bce040565ab5"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"—Que comience el juicio./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="a2937f8c1d0280c1a27cdb1d599b2886"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Le descubren el rostro y las exclamaciones de sorpresa no tardan en dejarse escuchar./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="7479b2c0f9c903433d522f67ccf102e2"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Sabe que llego ahí por el color gris que le mancha gran parte del rostro, extendiéndose hasta la comisura de sus orejas y más allá de su cuello./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="c0b030adc2be4cf024472d514472c6ff"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"La marca del pecado./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="341c0b7e916bdb406c9293ca3276ec81"A Victor siempre le abandonaban, siempre./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a78f025477eb8112c3619d5b10c32e1d"Nuestra historia fue prescrita desde el día en que su madre les había abandonado a él y a padre, gritando que no los amaba, que los dejaba porque el camino se veía espectacular sin ellos en su vida. Victor no lo había comprendido del todo en ese entonces, pero su padre si y se derrumbó, lloró como un niño pequeño y se preguntó mirando al cielo qué había hecho mal./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9d79d28b166ff0a58edfc2e4c1070c4a"Después de unos meses él también desapareció, quizás dentro de su trastornada mente, quizás junto a los recuerdos de su lastimado corazón o tal vez simplemente le habían asesinado en un callejón. Como quiera que haya sido, esa misma noche fui convocado y se me dio la orden de bajar a la tierra para que de ahora en adelante guiara a Victor en su camino./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="30f3eff1e362108667523052871622a0"Su infancia se trató de un juego en el que se pasaba de casa en casa, sin permanecer más de cinco meses en una. Hasta que cumplidos los trece años fue recogido por un pariente lejano de su padre y entonces por fin, tuvo un hogar estable./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7413e81e70c8e92c2943974402164132"Para ese entonces, yo solamente me movía de un lado a otro a su alrededor, como espectador. Victor no podía verme ni sentirme, mucho menos saber que existía y que estaba ahí para él. Había noches que se cubría con las mantas abrazado al retrato de sus padres. Lloraba tan fuerte y su llanto hacía que mi pecho se presionara con fuerza, pero no hacía nada, no podía. Quería tomar su mano y apretarla en apoyo, deseaba darle palabras de aliento y abrazar su cuerpo hasta adormecer su dolor. Pero lo único que hacía en realidad, era escucharlo hasta que se cansaba./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6a3093fbf6f1f34185ea209c5321c602"El tiempo paso y al cumplir los quince años Victor fue desechado por sus parientes ya que esperaban un bebé, un hijo propio./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="070f0ea4ce89d1bf9c20751551ec28bc"La historia pudo haber sido diferente, pero cuando le preguntaron si estaba de acuerdo en ir a vivir con otra familia, Victor no dijo nada, solo se marchó, quedando tan vacío como al principio./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="613dd01bbfdfb917b156263567638498"Fue ahí cuando decidí actuar./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="51d71e4369a94a6504158264a9fa6ffe" em style="box-sizing: border-box;"—¿Cómo ha sucedido el primer encuentro? ¿Por qué /emviolaste las reglas?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="6db765030ab3e73cbada552e8e0a4ae1"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"—Yo solamente quería que volviera sonreír. Él se veía muy destruido y yo... solo quería que volviera a sonreír./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0ca3328f0f424613e2524b83593e2603"Esa noche Victor salió de la que todavía era su casa. Camino por las húmedas y oscuras calles como si no le temiera a nada. Fueron alrededor de dos horas, dos horas en las que le seguí mientras pensaba en la locura que iba a cometer./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3870afe69663100343245c7b13b4a2a8"A los ángeles guardianes se nos prohibía interactuar con los humanos a nuestro cuidado. También era imposible prestarles nuestros poderes si ellos no creían y al final solo permanecíamos al rededor como una luz cálida, tenue y discreta, que inevitablemente terminaba siendo opacada por la oscuridad de los pecados./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="09260d1b73fca46a4adb903caf4d10c9"Pero estaba bien, porque los humanos vivían poco y su tiempo nunca les alcanzaría para comprender la pureza de un ángel./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8af95d71d270e826ff4214d6a8f636b1"En pocas palabras, no merecían saber de nuestra existencia./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="34b96157cce6353a92ed8ebbbfa6ae1e"Mucho menos, usarnos a su favor./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5f78e648a3a850f5da052b56edba808b"Aunque esta vez era yo quien quería que la historia fuera diferente. No lograba comprender del todo que era lo que me impulsaba más allá de lo impuesto, pero el verlo detenerse para observar el cielo nocturno era suficiente incentivo para no dar marcha atrás./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7b5b94686a8598bffd6a81e214e0fe10"Suspiré y en seguida me materialicé, dejando que el pasto crujiera con mis pisadas para alertarlo de mi presencia. Victor lo noto, pero decidió no voltear hacia donde me encontraba. Muy por el contrario, se apretó más contra si mismo, esperando que quien fuera el indeseable que andaba por ahí pasara de él./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2c3177acd5bffaf75024641d37d05817"No era sociable. Nunca lo había sido. No cuando todos los que lo rodeaban lo habían abandonado./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f0dd2a1437b139bcdb5f6b72f027e537"—¿Alguna vez has intentado contar cuantas estrellas existen en el cielo? —probé, iniciando una conversación. Logré que girara y me mirara./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a76c6f75480bc9b8eec1e3f5fa111221"Fue cuando caí en cuenta que jamás había estado tan cerca de él hasta ese momento y me pregunté donde era que escondía su dolor cuando miraba a los demás./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2c7a7e6942290ae5f2b14533719d1e08"—Yo lo he hecho una vez—le conté cuando fue evidente que no respondería, mostrándole con una de mis manos el dedo índice./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8cc4884c046fe120f7e4e368938065b8"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"—/em¿Qué cosa dices? —preguntó escondiéndose más en sus brazos, realmente sin entender porque un extraño le hacía conversación./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1ffe920bdba88aeef5f1c1338186792d"—Contar las estrellas, ¿acaso sabes lo difícil que fue?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0c9f6b8414858e5ce900b28678511fd8"Una de sus cejas se alzó y no pude evitar mirar las marquitas bajo sus ojos./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2c99dec20c8e23df131ad04c0035f9a9"—No./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ce46185be20c5956d18d41b5cea6aa5a"—Pues me tardé horas y al otro día cambiaron completamente de posición, estoy seguro de que había más—era ridícula la conversación, de eso no cambia la menor duda, sin embargo, había logrado captar la atención de Victor. Nada mal para nuestro primer encuentro oficial./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c8496fd4e970cfa14b1584d2f7d9c19b"—Eso es.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="48056c6f90757bff92e5966f80c444e2"—Te lo juro—le interrumpí—las estrellas son engañosas, ¡no confíes en ellas! — expliqué y cuando terminé me encontré sorprendido al escuchar su risa, era tan encantadora como la música que tocaban en el cielo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="be92715367814975b74dab20b80d1445"—Jamás había escuchado algo tan ridículo como eso—dijo, sujetando el estómago con ambas manos en un vano intento de detener sus carcajadas./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a42498466b94d79c509d8c54b1f1cfd8"No sabía que hablarle de las mañas de las estrellas le iba resultar tan divertido, ¿cuántas veces había ocurrido esto desde que llegue a su lado? No recuerdo ni una sola. Pero después de ese momento Victor no volvió a mirar el cielo con una expresión triste, parecía que todo lo malo se hubiera ido con un simple dolor de estómago por tanto reír./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="8bb98661f289b095d90be97e328e3083"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"—Eso no justifica tu falta de lealtad./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="7c9e3bce3bc8249bab750818237892a8"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"—Yo creo que sí, él necesitaba un empujoncito para salir adelante y yo se lo di./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="8ae441f719b9ba4881cb6b9c09812265"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"—Entonces no había más razones para quebrantar tu juramento una segunda vez./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="d4b8da5d21903e32de2f94924fec00fe"—em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Oh, no señor, usted esta equivocado. Había razones de sobra, su alma es como un cristal frágil y yo tenía que protegerla para que no se quebrara./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8cd67bcf6dae0a5509e6029139247fe9"Parecía que regresábamos al pasado, a unos 6 años atrás./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2a901f6a10276fdd8415c3a4e7c1e7e3"Ese día cumplía veintiún años y se encontraba sentado en una banca, en algún parque. La mirada perdida y su mano izquierda aferrada al suave pelaje de su mejor amigo que estaba entre sus piernas, quietecito como si comprendiera lo que pasaba y lo que necesitaba Victor de él en esos momentos./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="37e36873718125e2b67bc67f635c46dc"Yo por mí parte pensaba en los acontecimientos en estos últimos años./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9f5bfd71052f0056a14facfc2b03fce4"La nueva familia que adopto a Victor, resulto ser una pareja compuesta por una leyenda viviente del patinaje y una bailarina talentosa, quienes querían más un pupilo que un hijo. Aunque eso no impidio que lo trataran con amor y lo cuidaran con cariño./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5609bdab54da136ce179a1126486ee21"Para retribuírselos Victor se volvió el chico más aplicado del colegio y también el más guapo, la confianza irradiaba en él de una forma en la que se hacía difícil apartar la mirada. Su cabello había cambiado y su cuerpo también. Hasta podría decir que tenía el futuro asegurado, porque había resultado ser un genio del patinaje./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="efbff2ecbf61220e9e7cb91335a11179"Sin darse cuenta se volvió una persona completamente diferente a lo que era en su pasado./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a44859a96433d721288933cedff5b89b"Mucho tiempo creí que era por mi causa, por la primera y única vez que nos encontramos. Pero ahora ya no lo pensaba, nadie más que el mismo Victor era responsable de sus logros./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="37d7f7d6fa64d49093c716e83a90f614"Entendí eso de los humanos, luchaban cada día contra sus propios demonios y vacíos en sus corazones. Fallaban más veces de las que acertaban, pero aun así vivían luchando por mejorar su calidad de vida./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0225fec98b2955c365b523efa25d8913"La religión y lo divino no eran más que un incentivo, un salvavidas al que aferrarse en medio de un profundo abismo al que terminaban acostumbrándose con dominio./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="68256b72d63e3553749057e672e1feca"Ni dios, ni los ángeles de la guarda podíamos lograr más allá de eso./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="069d7cb26a32ca32eefcb224ed7d4ad1"Sin embargo, no me fui de su lado. Quise esperar por si en algún momento volvía a necesitarme y este había llegado./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0bdf0bd09ddb9f3f6939395cdf54b2d7"—Deberías ir pronto a casa—le dije apenas me materialicé. —Debe haber alguien esperando por ti con un delicioso pastel de chocolate, ¿no crees?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="38cd993c49508fbccd14204152b16726"La típica expresión de como quien parece haber visto un fantasma se había instalado en su rostro, con los ojos excesivamente abiertos y boqueando como si hubiera perdido el habla por un instante./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dcbd18c179829629dc9839820d4f73be"—¿O tal vez de fresas? —sonreí./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b88107f251c443b98c878da2badc1b80"—Tú./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="47a67ac26d7ad6d38c38b90246c3dffa"—¿Sí?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1923cadfde1299d69b28c3ce1b24bf42"—Eres tú./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a74bcf2c46508d296839bbab54129d08"—Soy yo—asentí./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="82bcac809d8fb0a22159067ef0037662"—¿Cómo te llamas? —cuestiono levantándose, llevándose consigo al caniche que alcanzo el suelo de un salto. Se acerco a mí lo suficiente para lograr ver mi reflejo en el azul profundo de sus ojos./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d2ac9c9305a78457d5eec7e30716e454"Sostuve su mirada y la puesta de sol nos cubrió. Habían pasado años y habían sido tan solo unos cuantos minutos, ¿cómo es que me recordaba?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ed9be29f8f6bebe52a6b9d808ee0ebf8"—¿Cómo te llamas? —repitió./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ecc9084decad0c1536e255d3ccab1f9a"—Yuuri—susurré./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="18615b2002073152efef5e80a78eb25b"Y desaparecí./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="55373a223084f45f183b9b225e1742aa"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"—Yo solo quería que no recayera./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4463676501af545d1d5ae95c97ecdf6b"Es difícil creer que hayamos llegado a esto pasado tanto tiempo. Pero si lo analizo, la vida es una serie de eventos divertidos, conformistas, especiales y desafortunados./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="251456daf0f8a2891d00c592331e6f7b"Ahora Victor vivía uno desafortunado./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0258abc7b41f9c2a632cb9b06226bd7f"De nuevo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8f2c3d5e108502eb4a9c57b0c873641a"—¿Es en serio Yakov? —pregunta conteniendo sus emociones, aunque puedo ver que por debajo de la mesa aprieta los puños./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b6267ce05b338d179577032a564686f8"—Sí, Vitya./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="26c418a12e68a4d97d84205dd85ad81b"—Es... ¿es por mi culpa? —deja salir al fin esas palabras que venían atormentándolo desde que le dieron la noticia de divorcio esa mañana./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="51d7beb00fa92808fcd86e137d6a3c31"—¡No! Por supuesto que no, ni lo pienses—se apresura a negar su padre adoptivo, que en todo en ese tiempo ha llegado a comprender las inseguridades de Victor. —Al contrario, fue por ti que aguantamos hasta este punto./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="78853e39afd062b52e7b2c150a5b66f1"—Entonces, ¿por qué?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e0ab16ac6076c9812d29720483e0a03d"—Estas cosas pasan, a veces no somos lo suficiente fuertes para resistir todo lo que conlleva estar enamorados. Hubo un tiempo en el que Lilia y yo nos amamos muchísimo, aún le quiero, pero de esta manera no es suficiente para seguir juntos./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="92d02063fe9296356d2e558d01baec53"—No entiendo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fbadbbab0f4856345fb9229cd59c523d"—No lo necesitas—dice sin más y se levanta para perderse por el umbral de la cafetería en la que se encontraban./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2c690919335d0b87e7efcd5e4c327124"Victor también se levanta, pero con una brusquedad que termina derramando el resto de su bebida sobre el mantel. Se disculpa reiteradas veces con la mesera y sale de ahí tan apresurado que me cuesta un poco seguirle el paso. Me había materializado y no era muy bueno con mis piernas./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6f4189393af1a881e5e8993fae125b12"El aire de la noche golpeaba mi rostro y también el de Victor, pero ni eso parecía enfriarle la cabeza./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="940c361d1bfa302dc873e332c28fb056"No llegamos muy lejos cuando reconocí el lugar, era el parque donde nos encontramos la última vez./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4bb008c1a53232ee497683a8a9a7233f"—¡Yuuri! —le escucho llamarme repetidas veces./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9543bdc594e525b723741a87f685e1b7"No era la primera vez que lo hacía, después de haber desaparecido frente a sus ojos volví al cielo con un nudo inmenso en la garganta, preguntándome qué demonios había hecho, creyendo que lo había arruinado todo, que me había condenado y sin poder ayudar a Victor./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="da98ee3e184144aff78ccd81d7e42816"Pero es que, en aquel momento, las cosas pasaron muy rápido, sentí que algo en mi pecho se desbocaba en cuanto supe que él me recordaba y solo empeoro cuando quiso saber mi nombre./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="85b231557fed8bf704c07193f0706caa"Y por eso pensé que lo mejor sería irme por un tiempo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6a95340bc9cfaa56f31612effa6fe32d"Mi estadía en el cielo no fue grata, había desobedecido las reglas y el peso de mi crimen me mantenía en un estado de alerta, sentía que cualquiera allá arriba sabía lo que había hecho y no tardarían en darme un castigo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="503004f9f4330bae61d8f84af978c039"Hasta que un día desde mi nube, lo escuche llamándome./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c2f2b79d284fb00e2a2ac6f7c7130e88"Así que regresé y me enteré de que la misma escena que contemplaba justo ahora se había repetido varias veces con anterioridad./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3d509e50e441dd7a1c577542b5ad39a1"—Yuuri, por favor—su voz tembló con esa última palabra./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7fc9adbf482464f7376fb786697d6bda"Porque en ninguna de esas ocasiones le permití verme./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="08745fecae7d567520c95f65c252a215"—Hola —le saludo sin saber que más decir, acercándome por fin, pues tampoco soportaba verlo así./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ae9094309719d1391070467fca09c724"—Yuuri. —la pequeña pizca de emoción en su voz me desconcertó./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e9ae33b864245a26d897f0b354d4c316"—Victor./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="28e6ea4d7ccdc178862f2dc798045d06"—Sabes mi nombre./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="12d62367c7ae25e8d7b54f0d2c52e72c"—Sí./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="17adfaea949d822f0a13b1f6b4a8cd81"—¿Por qué?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f609ab8f34d5346624bc13da0a3df11c"—¿Qué haces aquí? —evadí su pregunta con algo que quería saber, al parecer Victor había asociado este parque conmigo, pues las pasadas veces también había venido aquí y me llamaba./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e7132bba2788363c3f1fab53bfcbd749"—No lo sé, solo pensé que quería verte./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="984b1f65d729e0a13a54e59974cdf40c"Ahora era yo quien quería preguntar porque, pero no estaba seguro de si quería saberlo realmente./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6e1795f75c3d378fb5bfe9edf2823b3c"—Tus padres—digo y Victor me mira sorprendido./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="99b8151914ea9095c85cec8c8e4af9df"—Van a divorciarse—murmura con voz rasposa, es obvio que le cuesta mucho incluso decirlo. —Pero parece que tú ya lo sabías—agrega acercándose a mí y mirándome inquisidoramente./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="72847ef09b835ffa4fddded200ea0463"—Yo.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="40efad9aadebd68813332ec4a7b0e26f"—¿Quién eres? em style="box-sizing: border-box;"¿Qué eres?/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2cf590ad5e29c398bf2eb9edc758182b"No conteste, pues ya no estaba seguro de nada de eso desde que lo conocí./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="82790077de6c0d48698663a3ed342055"—Chris dice que eres un fantasma que se ha pegado a mí, ¿es cierto?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d43c0dfb78db39605c73c4c7cac430d6"Christophe era el único amigo que Victor había logrado conseguir en todo ese tiempo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f659d65d66b0c03db88b72382091a19f"—¿No vas a contestar? Es injusto, tú pareces saberlo todo sobre mí y yo solo conozco tu nombre... y que no eres humano—murmura bajo y toma mis manos entre las suyas./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="266951f4e5669e661a974a9b28355bc3"No puedo evitar alterarme al sentir el toque. Dejar que me viera no estaba bien, que habláramos tampoco y aunque sabía que el que tuviéramos contacto físico obviamente no lo estaba, no parecía ser esa la razón que me preocupaba de su acción./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6011699ed3ec7fb352fd518a3e1861f7"—¿Qué haces? —alcanzo a preguntar mientras siento mi rostro calentarse./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9c8839825c5d6ce102e245693661b49c"—No dejare que huyas esta vez./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e9bc8feb3d73460355598373c5bef399"—No lo haré— mis labios se movieron sin permiso y en realidad se sentía bien decirlo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e7641f7dbe5a6f7f13dde669968a4a68"—¿De verdad? No soporto que la gente se vaya. —sus dedos se entrelazaban con los míos nerviosamente./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d04d661e876f80c8efebfcc7e50561fa"—Lo sé./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b07e72e80378c09a7dc18a6490b61866"—Cierto, tú lo sabes todo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="979020d4ee53ccbed30dd76150029885"No me sentía capaz de mirarle cuando él lo hacía tan intensamente. Su perfume cosquillándome la nariz, y su presencia en mi piel eran sensaciones muy humanas y me asustaban./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5c0f80a6f164701f4a9798d8448e8636"—Victor—le llame—yo no puedo decirte quien soy o que soy, pero quiero que sepas que estoy aquí para ti. No mires más a las estrellas buscando respuestas, a ellas en realidad no les interesa, ni a la luna. Mejor pregúntame a mí./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dcc09ce409e137a65120b3408c3de586"—Okay, Yuuri—sonríe y pienso en lo hermoso que es así./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9a114f7916ec4a2153952a3e073c7715"—Creo que me gusta aquí—le sonrió también./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2dda83b7ce4f9460ac5138de0557061a"—Sí, el parque es.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8ff1e389e9c6ff9c2486f5b7c21e620b"—Me refiero a este mundo. —le interrumpí./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0a2f611515465554023c0314b2329b6f"—¿Qué? ¿no eres de aquí? —negué— ¿Tampoco puedes decirme de dónde vienes?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8e8da3f999d9bb2d6c2f971a94c14024"—No—Victor hizo un puchero por mi respuesta—pero vengo de un lugar totalmente diferente a este—lo recompense por su ternura./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9eb13ea7975cbed4cd95789544142969"—Si te gusta quédate./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5e83722c3b0b2f8390ca895e3edc543c"Y ahora soy yo quien acaricia sus manos./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c7a53223804030593dce71f23c784d90"Porqué Victor siempre había sido un chico desafortunado, y empezaba a pensar que yo también lo era o al menos así me hacía sentir el fuerte retumbar de mi corazón./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="42e85e1e8f473eee5bbbfc3f7b251444"Pero es aquí cuando me doy cuenta de que los acontecimientos desafortunados no son realmente tristes, sino que solo se trata del destino dándote cachetadas para después pedir perdón y regalarte lo que siempre esperaste./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="0e1a4e54cc71e264df81c64b81d12838"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"—Tus mayores dicen que después de esa vez que subiste al cielo no volviste en meses./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="429536cae12a0abbf0c91b61cfb07215"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"—Le prometí que me quedaría a su lado./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="1dbe1891a24e6158ec242bdcab0cdd14"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"—Y cuando regresaste ya estabas así./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="26a89c5f3c3930e0c14dcd0731006923"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"De nuevo siente las miradas /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"inquisidoras/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" de arriba abajo por todo su cuerpo./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="78c215fc36bdf834759eb3025f21f1e6"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"—Has pecado y no puedes negarlo, las manchas en tu cuerpo lo demuestran./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="b4558be48ec8a722d32fcbbb2ce17f99"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"—Sí, lo hice./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="61b74bd74879e50c35f819e583bd39df"Paso el invierno y el verano llego, cálido, al igual que la relación que ahora teníamos. No había tardado ni siquiera un mes para terminar perdido por completo ante Victor. Me encantaba cuando me miraba, tan intensamente que temía que a la larga empezara a desgastarme./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e17b4980c58aece3deebeade36cafb90"Me encontraba en una banca junto a Makkachin, esperando que terminara su práctica matutina para ir a casa./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cdc867de94b275db3bb56b68c2ccd6cd"Sí, ahora vivíamos juntos, bueno lo hacíamos desde que él tenía once años, pero la experiencia era muy diferente, porque ahora era capaz de verme y hablar conmigo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d6ddc9db05ceee7589b93508e1c4fe31"Mientras se llevó acabo el divorcio de Yakov y Lilia, Victor decidió empezar a vivir solo y como ya era mayor de edad no se lo negaron y hasta le regalaron un bonito departamento en los suburbios digno sus comodidades, con todo lo necesario y muy cerca de donde viviría Lilia./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="94362ef380ce6c44b0aff4fe74236f90"Como sabía que era el único que podía verme no dudo ni un segundo en llevarme y hacerme parte de su nueva vida. Victor no duda nunca y se esfuerza por obtener lo que quiere, aunque a veces haga berrinches dignos de un niño de cinco años para lograrlo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5d5482be57bb576539503d02cd8bb8a6"—¿Por qué sonríes tanto? —sentí su suave voz acariciándome el oído./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="92126a705ec741d8692593c9c553e200"—Porque estoy pensando en ti— sin pararme a pensar lo que decía, como venía siendo últimamente./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bec9358e39b62ae11c8a0ea5b276aa12"Victor asintió con satisfacción./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="07fe784194d2a29294278d3385f381a0"—Mientras practicaba mi nuevo programa también pensaba en ti—disfruté sus palabras con los ojos cerrados, pero en cuanto sentí un beso en mi cuello los abrí sorprendido./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8a25ec493f851999cdd986654ba73e70"—Victor, dijiste que no lo harías más—le acuse./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="523f9310634546136e758f6118666309"—No fue en la boca, relájate./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1eef876ca2509a3c862ce5f999cf8516"¿Relajarme? Oh no, imposible si lo tenía tan cerca y con tantas ganas de contacto./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="06ca775a5bd57e13cc7959b9f7a963b9"—Ese no es el problema./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b5f095f1fb76cbf6a9187f88ba1afec5"Paso sus piernas por sobre la banca para sentarse y recargo su peso en mi costado posando su brazo por sobre mis hombros. Lo sentí respirar profundamente y entonces comenzó a balancearse lentamente llevándome consigo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2037efd0859c4bbd716c102200b196c0"—No entiendo. Si te gusto y me gustas, nos gustamos, ¿por qué no podemos? —canturreó./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="999eb834e136ef6c04217fecd1c6b2ec"«Porque eres un humano y yo soy un ángel, tu ángel guardián.» Pensé./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1b6dcf80e6d263e44ac3464f495b0127"— ¿Crees en eso de que existe un cielo y un infierno? —pregunte por fin una de las muchas cosas que no sabía de Victor, a pesar de que según él lo sabía todo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2b0fbefb86762aa69f98f86dba31f3e8"—Creo que mi cielo existe donde tú te encuentres —soltó—y me sentiría en el infierno si te vas./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="33e8d8a702be724d44fcf41c5e03eab7"—Te has vuelto muy dependiente —me burle, queriendo ocultar lo alocados que se habían puesto mis latidos por sus palabras./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6fc1ca92212ab0d75b5cb556ee78aad3"—Di lo que quieras, estoy enamorado—zanjo el tema restregando su mejilla contra mis cabellos./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="66160f3405aee535a05858f1c2f01afa"Quise decirle que yo también lo estaba, que le amaba, porque me enseñó a vivir a través de sus ojos y a sentir con su corazón./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ee7f91237f19c1736b09bdff3b9aaadc"La comisura de mis labios tembló curvándose un poco hacia abajo en un intento de contener el llanto, pero al final mis ojos se cristalizaron y dos gotas furtivas escaparon de mis ojos./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8a77e9ac5737a6c1f65f735e49e2ce91"—¿Yuuri? —me llamo mirándome preocupado cuando mi cuerpo empezó a sacudirse sin poder evitarlo—Oh no, no llores. No sé que hacer cuando la gente llora—dijo después de tomarme de los hombres y mirarme de frente./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9e325aab578f17cbfda0f84bef65b947"—No hagas nada, estoy bien./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="da9404327c92619811a8c5679a9e16a6"—¿Qué sucede?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d666ffc0b12f6af3ae6b46cac2382531"—Nada, es solo que esto de ser cada vez más humano es difícil. —suspire pasando mis manos por entre mis ojos, tratando de detener la caída de lágrimas sin lograrlo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bda6607d0bc085616e32a05cd040c244"Era mi primera vez llorando. /p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b92527f05a9aa21b2e7d94760c9a1986"Victor me miraba con sus hermosos ojos azules, pero mi visión se había nublado y ahora no era más que una imagen borrosa. Sentí miedo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cd9f4776ad8e5415c8be35f602ffcae7"Sentí demasiado./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="367a3afa830b7cd5f21d8959a43e82dc"Era demasiado./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="effc67f1ad55562b805e728fafccdf0c"Porque dolía. Y Mucho./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4fef034cd0912c0733876785d775e810"Y como si supiera que era lo que en realidad necesitaba, la calidez que siempre había caracterizado a Victor me envolvió. Al contrario de tranquilizarme, más emociones se desbordaron y al final, en medio de ese caos de sensaciones aun extrañas para mí, los suaves y tibios labios de Victor se posaron sobre los míos./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b67e747da23e8aa38664d34d9595659a"Fue inesperado y duró lo mismo que un latido, pero fue suficiente para entender un poquito más del amor./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="53287ba131454c47c5c7a0da91961a5e"No había querido besos porque me parecían demasiado sexuales./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d3ece0a472bb0f64f407d2d4642dbee2"Pero ahora pensaba de ellos como la muestra más pura de amor./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dad2f7fc6cac287bc7d090ffd5402caf"Busqué su mirada y la encontré más azul que nunca, decidida./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7e2af8e675b7e8c73ef45f4d019c7535"—Lamento hacerte llorar, pero no lamento esto—recalco con otro beso tan suave como el anterior./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fb7db1949c0398b1356906b2e1e6370b"—Lamento ser tan egoísta, pero no esto—respondí volviéndolo a unir nuestros labios./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f816472087aac8f080bd1749a1969099"Y entonces decidí que el cielo podía esperar./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="5274956738937819569be3cc23b5d24e"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"—Te podrías arrepentir, muestra que realmente lo haces, pide perdón con sinceridad. Pide redimir, solo borraran tu memoria para /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"asignarte/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" a alguien nuevo. Arrepiéntete./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="b6c0de77c226ab48d7501a184145a6ff"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"—Yo... lo siento por haber roto las reglas, pero... a pesar de todo, no me arrepiento de nada./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="72fd1e2982f3a12a217d9ef53b29e97f"—¿Estas seguro? —lo escuche tragar saliva con dificultad. Estaba tan nervioso que tal vez el que me encontrara ya desnudo bajo las sabanas no le bastaba para saberlo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4447eef931b58a23fc43216ffeaf8550"—Sí—dije mirando su rostro iluminado por la poca luz que se colaba desde la ventana./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5f78973f0828784c70cba9327d9efcc1"—Bien./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b9f3aa18351a904ed51230014ef1a4f3"—Bien./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="894681f036dc839c1b30ad64a76da79a"Suspiró y comenzó a sacarse la ropa con tanta parsimonia que me pareció adorable./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8a90430782cb631908a1575e3bdd325e"—Es mi primera vez—confeso ya cuando se había trepado a la cama y se cobijaba a mi lado./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2b44813905a3284f1038d367ab16636d"—Lo sé, Victor—respondí acercándome más al calor de cuerpo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b3b5c54291967b9b0ab5323432e5aed3"—Cierto—murmuró abochornado./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="13ce8900245945943dcc10dc08fbb0ca"Di un pellizco a una de sus mejillas y un jalón a su brazo para que su cuerpo quedara sobre mí. Sin preguntar, acomodo sus piernas entra las mías que se abrieron sin protesta y cuando sus ojos me miraron sorprendidos supe que, más pronto de lo que esperaba, lo había notado./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="71aa22fb7e0a225a600432993d04db33"Carecía de un órgano sexual, mi apariencia era la de un hombre, pero no tenía pene donde se supone que debería estar uno, porque los ángeles no tenemos sexo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f5b73d890311871fa84d127b9db27a56"Había miles de historias y rumores sobre el tema de los ángeles y las relaciones sexuales, pero lo cierto era que no teníamos genitales ni sentíamos apetito sexual porque nuestra especie no se reproducía./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1a91d6a30051894867cb18f4731cc5cb"Acepte tener relaciones con Victor porque sabía que al verme ya no querría hacer nada, subestimándolo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fe52617e76474bf360864e1c3a462a75"—Yuuri tú...—negó—no importa, ¿podemos seguir? —asentí al sentirme incapaz de negarle nada a este hombre que me aceptaba tal y como era./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dc2f53d4258575f91761e50650ee1224"Comenzó repartiendo pequeños besos por todo mi rostro y termino uniendo nuestras bocas, tal parece que los nervios se habían ido o tan solo era la euforia que lo mantenía en un estado de decisión que lo llevaba a reclamar mis labios con más ímpetu, moviendo su lengua contra la mía al abrir nuevas brechas que no hacían más que elevar la temperatura de su cuerpo y calentarle las mejillas./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4ed3592d31ee1cbab36fae2b2b4f1797"Por mi parte lo anime a apretarse más contra mí. Me gustaba sentir su respiración entre cortada y sus latidos descontrolados contra mi pecho./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2b06a50478d3497bd2e5dbe96f1f1b9e"Me separe un poco y aprecie sus ojos que se habían teñido de deseo y algo inseguro le robé un beso, mientras acariciaba su espalda y sus hombros, tratando de transmitirle lo bien que me sentía a pesar de no poder disfrutarlo de una manera sexual./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1aaa8377051625ea353db56939a86807"—Siéntate—me pidió con una sonrisa y yo solo obedecí./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bc5cebab09ce7d40ac6b64e0c79f7442"No sabía a ciencia cierta que era lo que seguía después de los besos y las caricias, pero al ver el miembro erecto de Victor pude entender un poco./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="769a60c4976156850d906288f81e6efc"—No estés nervioso—le dije al verlo de nuevo con las inseguridades plantadas en la cara./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7098de5fba749b528666dc68b33bc5d6"Como respuesta Victor envolvió sus brazos en mi cintura y recargo su cabeza en mi hombro, dejando besitos en la curvatura de mi cuello./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="847454338959aaa162bb4c4d0a7f170c"—Tratare de hacerlo especial para los dos—lambio mi oído y yo agradecí el gesto, rodeando su cuello con mis brazos para iniciar otro beso./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d6f7dca708ca7e797726ed2c745a2b25"Lo que siguió fue un poco bochornoso para ambos, la inexperiencia de Victor y mi ignorancia no habían resultado una buena combinación, pero de ninguna manera nos detuvimos y al fin estábamos unidos en cuerpo y alma./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="00f7c265971fb488c0b1812bd52a5207"—Yuuri—jadeo con dificultad mi nombre, entrando y saliendo de mis profundidades, tallándose con suavidad contra mis paredes interiores, regalándome sensaciones cálidas. —Dime algo lindo...—pidió dejando salir su aliento caliente en mí oreja./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="21425b2537c7daea5e5bedc255c7df1c"—¿Algo lindo? —pregunte, enredando mis piernas en su cintura y jalándolo más hacía mí, pidiendo con esa acción que entrara más profundo. —¿existe algo más lindo que tú? —solté al ver su cara contraerse y sus mechones plateados pegados a su amplia frente por el sudor./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1fb72b9ec058d3cf44b18622f392432f"—Sí, tú—río un poco entre tanto placer—nosotros—continuo con embates a mi cuerpo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="edfc5bd5fe6214de3163b6e3eea6da10"Me era imposible no soltar jadeos por lo que estaba haciendo conmigo, tal vez no de la manera adecuada pero realmente estaba sintiendo cada caricia y hasta podría presumir que había conocido lo maravilloso de tener sexo, más allá del placer./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="928db5ca79ed866defe0cc65c8ca33e4"—Ya casi—escuche a Victor yendo más rápido y mi cuerpo entero se sacudió, lanzando suspiros endulzados para incentivarlo a terminar./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="818e6026aaa36879e354d29225c33a22"Eleve mis ojos y su mirada me encontró, acariciando delicadamente la mía, conectándonos en un mutuo sentimiento, condensando mi corazón./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f6450660db9c095cd5e4bcf71f649348"—Victor—le llame, inundado con sensaciones en cada rincón de mi cuerpo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a25afa974f6a72850caac3ed9f6796c6"Sus brazos se afianzaron a mi cintura elevándome para quedar sentados uno sobre sobre el otro, haciéndome sentir su dureza en lo más profundo de mi ser. Sus gemidos chocaron con mi rostro y sus labios intentaron atrapar los míos. Su cuerpo estaba llegando al final y en las ultimas estocadas pude sentir algo caliente salpicando mi interior./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d39da31eb81743c16e02531c21ece12c"Victor estaba disfrutando del orgasmo y el apreciarlo me hizo sentir que también podía hacerlo, de puro sentimiento. Y lo hice. Mi espalda se curvo y explote con cientos de plumas blancas y brillantes a mi alrededor, extendiendo mis alas en todo su esplendor./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9852db732460a0b94798ece4e2d72d72"Él no abrió los ojos, pero sus labios húmedos y enrojecidos se separaron para recuperar la respiración. Sus manos ascendieron con la intención de acariciar mi espalda y mis hombros, pero ni siquiera llego a tocar las escapulas cuando sintió la suavidad de mis alas./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="85c31b4b3aa235981283f5461d325e1b"Me esperaba cualquier reacción de su parte, menos que se pusiera a tocarlas sin decir nada./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="876019f2b8a56f9cfd1bad8930a0e8b2"—¿Te lo esperabas? —cuestione contra su oído./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="241c414dffda9f4b2c54c33cdedafc44"—No./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="212fb09781e14a214f6c606ba83b11ad"—¿Estas molesto?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="823bf5b0066d78a93549d189d3ef171b"—No—contesto enseguida, abrazándome y acariciándome todavía más y pude sentir como su miembro seguía dentro de mí./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3faffdbe45882ef15b3aee5dd593150b"—¿Me odias? —pregunte con la voz quebrada./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="02aaee56bb2565f2e98da84be74383d6"—Me dijiste que las estrellas eran engañosas y aun me gustan./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e0fbfeed8ec4340720388fb38b7daf46"—¿Qué quieres decir?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6c48f03b319d3cc988ee60763b471cb3"—Que no voy a dejar de amarte porque tengas unas bonitas alas, eso digo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c5038f27e8c832285d39a87d7d66e89d"No pude evitar sonreír con lagrimas en los ojos, y cuando elevé la mirada hacia su rostro, no pude resistir besar la sonrisa que se formó en sus acorazonados labios./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a738aa3ab4a7d9412d39360eaa44f8ba"—¿Victor?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1847c2897b311226ac6437aa43d206f0"—¿Hmm? —sentí mi cuerpo siendo acomodado en las sabanas junto a esa respuesta./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ae2a55913d2b95a155f73b1eb23d8654"—Te amo—dije con regocijo y me quedé mirando la manera en que mi amado humano cerraba los ojos, cediendo al sueño. Y aun sonrieron, delineé sus pómulos y su barbilla lechosa./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4997529cd04d1c9a018307b16d6ced6c"—Te amo también—susurró, vencido./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2fa9f7149c830affd97bf5e8b2f68547"Y así, ante la luz de la luna, me quede contemplándolo durante el resto de la noche./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="906840fc9a2af4daf8cf839d6c30106b"Me sentía feliz estando a su lado, realmente feliz. E incluso cuando días después note las primeras manchas en mi cuerpo, chiquitas y claritas, seguía estando feliz./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bcb16e2d71bcff771dfeb4f38d44aa00"Porque Victor lo valía./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9f372feb9a83f11a922a497efcb030c4"—Podrás hacerlo—le anime, con un ligero rubor abriéndose paso en mis mejillas al verlo tan guapo, listo e impecable para la competencia—Y veremos las estrellas cuando termines./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="90cd826cdc2b46f922a134d6011e2496"Victor soltó una carcajada cálida y me rodeo con los brazos./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="83e646c13fba85ff12205dc0a02cbe17"—¿Ahora te gusta ver las estrellas, Yuuri?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5b126fde4aa236f1da11dd4b4867baaa"—Contigo sí—respondí de inmediato./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5e51321052579ff026c0964e2758077c"—Veámoslas juntos, entonces./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4e41b46a2862a8771fb6054fa6c1adea"Me relaje en sus brazos, disfrutando del abrazo. Victor estaba quieto también. A lo lejos se podía escuchar la música y los vítores del público./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b5b34db58f1c43028612df2ea903dd8a"—Sé mío, Yuuri—dijo rompiendo el silencio que nos había envuelto a nosotros./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9756ca44e41b84100e1e48e801a4501c"—Soy tuyo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1bbc02ac4bace637e327388bc692aed6"—Lo sé, pero... quiero que seas completamente mío./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c47ea0b85a62c6b46b360c4c5502c429"—Soy completamente tuyo, Victor./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="429a3f392273c2412a8c8b5d26bf07af"Se quedó pensando, y entonces cuando quiso abrir los labios para añadir algo más, le interrumpí./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a10afcbbeadb50cdb9e06dc9d169fb55"—Ya casi es tu turno, deberías irte. —él asintió con la cabeza y suspiro./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e00e3fcfa493b66fc20d83dfc452f85b"—Te amo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c9a9349b43f10f8a2fa0c2a82dc54d38"—Te amo más—conteste con una caricia a sus mejillas y un beso./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e2e95a722b5dafa397500c9be0decee9"Victor se deslizó de mis brazos mirando la hora en el móvil, luego nuevamente me miro a los ojos y suspirando por enésima vez sonrió. Había algo extraño en su sonrisa que no llegue a comprender, pero se hacía tarde así que lo deje pasar y le anime a irse./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="724f990b6a998ebd85cdd8c8da05d1e0"A penas lo vi perderse a lo lejos, lleve las manos a mi cabeza y me deje caer. Me había mareado de repente y me dolía el pecho, dolía horrible./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6d43cced10a20c7373965cb547cebc7e"Entonces lo recordé./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="71e958a8ca4799d960efb90440efa3d2"Las manchas./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="29f7cc82413c5ad28aaa041781af1cce"Mi pecado./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3a491bbf379cb8f975827c365b7fbeb4"El cielo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="371d58ab773702028b7acf41254b3ed5"—No aguantaras mucho si te quedas aquí—escuche una voz en medio de tanto dolor./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="93c00385c7704c5ac695e360ebca169c"Negué, no quería irme. No iba irme, lo había prometido./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a0e0ae85ade8e91f22222a16c95bc4bd"Vería las estrellas con Victor y entonces.../p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b5c783eda7ed3dcdf4467d2f1e95ec8d"¿Y entonces qué?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="dbb91acb1a02b405b0157e767e509df6"Incluso aunque me quedara la voz tenía razón./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3c58ca3f58e9d73545709167d8768e4d"—Vamos Yuuri, te llevare al cielo—sentí mi cuerpo ser levantado con delicadeza—pediré misericordia para ti./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="489fac1c130d1003231bc6f183234570"—¿Quién eres? —era una voz amable pero mi mente no la asociaba a nadie que conociera./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6b6e84382a07d5d6a21841266bb595bb"—Vaya, no solo los humanos se olvidan de mí, ahora también los ángeles. Bueno, no importa. Estarás bien./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1669f75d4a35f95cd3c09d83e5fcb538"—Victor—chille removiéndome cuando la voz empezó a caminar llevándome en sus brazos./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b966b082f54f8310c17ab54a6519fd6a"—Él estará bien./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="37ebba4eb82e64e644edc62f4fc11fa6"—No, yo no quiero dejarlo, no quiero ser como los demás./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="fbf6aefa44dbaf81a9aa89318b22d8e6"—No eres como lo demás y Victor lo sabe./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="2b0ba2de8dbb2a7126bf23f2494ddcb5"—No, no no. Tengo que ir con él—intente que me soltara para poder correr al lado de Victor, pero me estaba debilitando, con bastante rapidez./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="237fa44afacc4d2a0eaad0777f29beea"—Ahora no puedes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f0a9efd5dbb273cff5df4303b99ec863"—No entiendes./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8f49cf446327043f9fddf6819b7f3233"—Eres tú el que no entiende. Debes subir para ser juzgado./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="5cfe62f45f90a10db8d8cba77d16d278"—¡No quiero! —grite con un último intento de lucha./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="50573f526e627223e6e64655308fc843"—Lo siento, Yuuri—fue lo último que escuche al tiempo de recibir un golpe en un costado del cuello./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b2765083c41f9cd193e4bca522ee55a2"Y entonces, la oscuridad me envolvió./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="18b3cecfb524c1c7f82f8950bdec9ff4"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"—¿Se declara culpable de pecado?/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="7666674bb5c213e0589902e2192d2152"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"—Sí./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="69d92ce57ebfcf0cd924b1ddb5157c5c"—em style="box-sizing: border-box;"Ángel guardián Yuuri, usted está condenado al exilio del cielo y queda degradado de sus poderes. Se le /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"confinara/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" a la tierra como un simple mortal, sin embargo, sus memorias sobre su vida como ángel serán removidas./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="c265780728c75e5f8743c17cd8b37706"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"—No—su cuerpo /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"envistió/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" contra los barrotes frente a él y las /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"lagrimas/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" corrieron por su rostro manchado./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="53985db3cc4df34b32ba99ee3c245b52"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"—/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"Quítenle/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" las alas y /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"envíenlo/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" a la tierra./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="5ae28e49f5ab81e5281cacf6ad0672eb"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"—No por favor, no me hagan /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"olvidarle/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="0b5d982bcd62d8a6ee400c9bcd54f02c"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"—Se cierra la sesión./em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="6f86e5e75c7f9afb88a71c8702a69bff"Las manecillas del reloj señalaban las diez menos cuarto, observe a la mujer de mediana edad moviéndose de un lado a otro sonriendo en disculpa cada que nuestras miradas chocaban, tenía unos hermosos ojos color vino que me recordaban a los de Yuuri./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="cbfd84b48a33252136da3be5739ca10f"Era una bonita coincidencia teniendo en cuenta que él era la razón por la que me encontraba ahí./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="310cfcd41e0ed5ccb288480711b649db"Había viajado hasta Japón después de conocer a Hiroko a través de un blog internacional sobre ángeles, si bien estaba infestado de puro fanático había una sección donde se publicaban supuestos relatos verídicos de contacto con estos seres./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="bf63bf4e9f0a676b9f6b52e6d11fa64a"Ninguno se parecía al mío, así que jamás me atreví a compartirlo. Pero un día encontré uno que llamo especialmente mi atención, tenía ya cinco años de haber sido publicado, el autor era una mujer y en su relato contaba la historia de cómo había encontrado a un ángel mal herido y lo había cuidado por varios meses hasta que este estuvo recuperado para regresar al cielo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="234ba39691661ccf909f819f8d109575"Hasta ese punto su relato no me había parecido más que una farsa más, pero continué leyendo hasta que al final ella mencionaba como dato curioso, que a los ángeles parecía no gustarles las estrellas, pues el ángel del que cuido siempre se quejaba cuando ella las veía, alegando que no eran tan lindas como parecían./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="642cf295f3a6043c84b339f5efb3ed1e"En ese momento algo en mí hizo clic y sin pensarlo realmente contacté con la autora y en un correo le conté toda mi historia./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="80165906140f3322b575e4faab1a7b0e"Esa persona era Hiroko y después de asegurarme que ella me creía le pedí vernos en persona y así fue como llegamos aquí./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e1fdd2b349ca27bcd96c9ee5c98d0c70"—Vicchan, lo siento—hablo mientras se acercaba a mí—normalmente no hay tanta gente a esta hora y mi hijo no está para ayudarme./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f8479af640ab80a65aa8991ca9dfbea7"—No importa, es entretenido verla trabajar y además esto esta muy rico—señale la comida./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="b0be62a43a36fc0afbb185f615f8d34a"—El katsudon es nuestro platillo especial—destacó con emoción, sentándose por fin a mi lado./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e7a02283a6a36aeac06f95508bfcf8d6"Sirvió un poco más de sake para mí, como si supiera lo mucho que me había gustado también./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="491eee473565eee066f8bf9e0fd92e12"—Tu historia me ha conmovido un montón—dijo, yendo directo al grano—pero lamentablemente no sé como ayudarte./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="c840fa1dcb7008f1c8fe23e79ebe2fae"—Está bien, el tener a alguien con quien hablar sobre ello es suficiente— le agradecí./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1e790f7f78e83cd73b43ede3cb9eeed6"Hiroko sonrió./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e3f28541dda2f8fc0857a7bb2ebcc123"Y volvió a mí el bonito cuadro que era Yuuri cuando sonreía. Me sentía tonto porque no dejaba de recordar a Yuuri cuando veía a Hiroko./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f2cf4a77b142b02f9dcf28c028a95245"—Cuando mi hijo regrese le pediré que te muestre la playa, el mar se ve especialmente bonito en estas fechas./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9c4531d5114514d501e9b5433fe32f13"—Sí, gracias./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a61588c3121d73687b44c2ea8b5bf887"Un cómodo silencio se instalo sobre nosotros. Parecía que cada uno se había enfrascado en sus pensamientos, aunque yo venía preparado con mi artillería de preguntas, al ver a Hiroko tan pequeña de tamaño y con la edad marcada en las facciones de su cara entendí que no era más que una persona común y corriente como yo y que lo único que nos distinguía de los demás era que sabíamos que los ángeles existían y que eso no nos volvía especiales, ni expertos en el tema./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="bacb6b31243071dedc5881dbbe0e28e3"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"—Dime, ¿te gustaría verlo?/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="d6b8788d19ea10979eb902ce60e7c36f"—¿Vicchan? —escuche la voz extrañada de Hiroko, seguramente porque me había girado estrepitosamente porque creí escuchar algo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="aa0ba0c11e731c8873e8b13b3cab8336"—Tengo una duda—le dije, recuperando la compostura./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="51aa30962bdf82ca09fde403ff926cbb"—Dime./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="306b907a3461c4868c038326a530ab86"—¿Por qué crees que él se fue?/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="27cf59291e2e6f387f01efdfddbfe934"—No lo sé, solo creo que él no se fue por voluntad propia./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3f0c335c5bc8d454ecae874c094e01f4"—Yo tampoco—respondí, con seguridad./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="a286e54902eaee04a53f482292f08c67"Los ojos de Hiroko se dirigieron hacia la entrada principal, como si anticipara algo, al final solo volvió a mirarme, me hizo una pregunta y sonrió con mi respuesta./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="0fa4fd99cdc810be1b610d01ab6d8d90"Algo en mi tintineo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="9ded9fd8c1ce33b5dd43716bcaa375ee"Entonces, escuche unos ladridos bastante conocidos y después un golpe sordo acompañado de un grito./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="4776ea8051a195b59ae04767c9a1dff7"Makkachin había derribado a alguien./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="ee2fc1df160efcf962c770b19b135f43"Me levante con apremio, dispuesto a regañar a mi caniche y disculparme con la víctima./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="8074ba44ea8d0b30cb46b621c88ba2ae"Pero apenas abrí la puerta corrediza mis ojos lo vieron./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f5f3027cdd9887ab149f60182d85b1f7"—¡Yuuri, em style="box-sizing: border-box;"okaeri/em! em style="box-sizing: border-box;"—/emvitoreó Hiroko pasando aun lado mío./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="e984e6bb7b81d29383540274b707be12"Me quede ahí, quieto. Observando como la mujer pequeña se meneaba frente a su hijo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="f987fb2e9db39fe24bb4de0176e9d5ab"Entonces lo mire a él, un poco diferente, pero era él./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="1f55bd87714f62b8b74ff6ea99d3a53b"—Vicchan ven—me jaló hacía ellos—este es mi hijo Yuuri, no te lo había dicho pero en realidad es un fan tuyo./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="7ebe18bb5918b43619be28497933ca56"—¡Mamá!—se quejó, modelando un bonito sonrojo, que me permití disfrutar./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="3d7b5351b39c9a27cb15c03732794dd8"—Hola Yuuri, gracias por apoyarme—esboce tendiéndole mi mano, aguantando las ganas de tirarme sobre él./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555;" data-p-id="927c157411338e3e1328d1b34fecd950"Un poco dudoso por la vergüenza extendió su mano y cuando la apretó con la mía y el calor de su toque me electrizo, sentí alivió en mi alma por volverlo a ver, por amarlo y porque pese a todo estaba aquí./p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="25ab38682443e9a0b134a7b4f7ea2aab"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"—¿Lo seguirás esperando?/em/p  
p style="box-sizing: border-box; margin: 0px 0px 24px; font-size: 18px; font-family: 'Source Sans Pro', 'Helvetica Neue', Helvetica, Arial, sans-serif; line-height: 24px; padding: 0px; color: #555555; text-align: center;" data-p-id="c6892405cec39ff3d198c7771c2f8c4a"em style="box-sizing: border-box;"—Yo lo /emem style="box-sizing: border-box;"esperare/emem style="box-sizing: border-box;" todo el tiempo que sea necesario./em/p 


End file.
